


Respite

by mukaitaiyou



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaitaiyou/pseuds/mukaitaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a branch head, coveted days off are few and far between. Bak planned to spend his relaxing, but Komui threw quite a wrench in those plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

After a stressful week of work and 5 straight nights of no sleep, Bak Chang was more than ready to spend his impromptu day off winding down for a few hours and then collapsing into bed at around 4:30 PM. Bak’s idea of “winding down” though, did _not_ include dragging himself back to his room only to see Komui Lee waiting outside his door.

“Bak-chan!” he said, smiling and opening his arms as an invitation for Bak to fall into them. He (not so) politely declined, silently pushing him aside and unlocking the door. He held it open for a moment so Komui could slip in behind him.

“Playing hooky?” Bak said, crouching down to untie his boots and setting them down on a shelf next to the door. He shrugged his own jacket off and grabbed the collar of Komui’s, dragging him out of the foyer. Komui smiled, and followed suit, hastily kicking his slippers off.

“To answer your question: only for a couple hours,” he said, following Bak down the short hallway that lead through the sitting room and into the bedroom. “Just wanted to make sure you were still alive after this last round of all-nighters. I know how dysfunctional you get when you’re tired.”

Bak pulled his hat off, tossing it on a chair and climbed into the bed, planting himself face down. “You’re one to talk,” his voice muffled by the pillow. He paused, and flipped himself over. “You look like shit.”

Komui threw his hands up in the air in feigned exasperation. “So cold!” He laughed and fell backwards onto the bed next to Bak, gripping his chest and writhing like he was having a heart attack. “You killed me with your cruelty, Bak-chan!”

“Always so dramatic,” Bak sighed, throwing one leg over his body and sitting up to straddle him. He leaned down and Komui breathed in heavily when Bak tugged down the collar of his shirt and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck.

“So you’re _not_ that tired then, Bak-chan.”

He dragged his lips up the side of Komui’s neck and jaw, before firmly planting his hands on his chest and pulled him into a long kiss that was too fast and too hot and almost desperate. Bak shifted, and Komui sighed into the kiss. He broke the kiss and sat up, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Komui took this opportunity to pull his own jacket out from under him and toss it across the room.

“You’re beautiful,” Komui said, running his fingers along the twin raised scars on Bak’s chest.

“Shut up.” Bak looked away, feeling a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “You’ve seen what I look like before.”

“That doesn't mean I don’t appreciate the view,” Komui smiled, winking.

Bak just rolled his eyes and pushed Komui’s hands off him, peppering his chest and neck with kisses before focusing back where they’d left off, kissing him with the intent to shut him up for a while. Komui let his hands wander down Bak’s spine before they rested on his ass, pulling him forward to grind against him. He took that as a challenge, rocking his hips forward painfully slowly again, and Komui whined into the kiss. He was visibly shaken too, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest and he felt the telltale throbbing between his legs.

Almost as if he knew, Komui snaked his hand between the two of them and slipped his hand under the waist of Bak’s pants. He slid his fingers down further, touching him almost painfully softly through the fabric his already damp briefs. Bak pulled away from the kiss and breathed in sharply, yanking Komui’s hand out of his pants altogether and haphazardly pulling them off.

“If you’re going to finger me, just do it,” he practically growled, rolling off of Komui and onto his back. Komui smiled, changing his position so he had his head resting between Bak’s legs, with a hand on each thigh. “Don’t make me wait."

Komui ran his hands up and down the tops of Bak’s thighs. “You could really kill me with these if you wanted to,” he said absentmindedly while nipping at his inner thighs. “What a way to go.”

He was taken off guard when Komui yanked his underwear down and planted a kiss on his hipbone. “Bak-chan, if you don’t calm down you’ll give yourself an allergic reaction,” he said and Bak was almost tempted to kick him out of his room and give him the cold shoulder for the next week and a half. Maybe a month, even. He scowled, and Komui smiled up at him, pushing his legs apart.

“Get on with it then, you fucking assh-” He cut himself off when Komui tilted his head down and spreads him apart with two fingers, tentatively kissing him.

He moved his tongue in broad slow strokes at first, almost lazily, everywhere but where Bak most desperately wants him to focus. They’d done this so many times, Komui knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy, how to move his tongue, when to back off, when to go quicker. He kept his slow pace, but moved upwards and brought his tongue back and circled his clit. His hips twitch instinctively from the contact, and he grabs a fistful of Komui’s hair and pulls _hard_. Komui smiles, and moves his free hand back onto Bak’s thigh, keeping his legs apart so he could keep working.

“You taste so good,” he said, meeting his gaze.  

“Fuck,” Bak breathed out, rocking his hips forward. His legs were twitching and he could feel a flush creeping up his chest and cheeks. Komui picked up his pace, licking his clit in steady strokes. Bak could feel his breathing becoming more and more erratic, and it was hard to keep himself quiet when he had someone between his legs.

He let out a choked moan. He could feel the tension in his stomach about about to bubble over. Komui glanced up at him and took his clit into his mouth and sucked, and it sent him over the edge. His muscles tensed, and he came with Komui’s name on his lips, and his fingers tangled in his hair.

When he let his hands go limp, Komui shifted again so he was lying on top of him. He kissed him softly and Bak cupped his cheeks with his hands.

“Sit up with your back on the headboard,” he said.

“Yes of course, Chief Bak Chan-chan,” he replied, mockingly saluting him while Bak made quick work of his pants and shirt. He sat with one leg on each side of Komui’s body and rocked backward, grinding hard down against his cock. His mouth fell open and he exhaled, bracing his hands on Bak’s lower back. He smiled, grinding excruciatingly slowly again.

“That’s so unfair, Bak-chan,” Komui whined.

“Payback.”

He slid backward and tugged Komui’s underwear off, tossed it aside, and leaned over to rummage in the drawer of his bedside table for a condom. He grabbed one out and hastily ripped it open, rolling it on him before readjusting. He positioned himself above Komui’s lap and slowly lowered himself down as far as he could onto his cock. He couldn’t help but screw his eyes shut and moan softly when he did.

Bak started slowly, and Komui moaned into his shoulder while pushing his own hips up to meet the movement of Bak’s, trying desparately to get some sort of friction.

He couldn’t help but think how beautiful Komui was, even with his hair desheveled, sweat glinting on his brow. He wasn’t the same Komui that everyone saw. He wasn’t the cold branch head who had to be strong for everybody around him. He was vulnerable, and kind, and radiant.

Both his breathing and thrusts got more and more erratic, fast and unpredictable.

“Bak,” There it was, no honorific. “I’m gonna come.”

He nodded and cocked an eyebrow, “Then come.”

He let out a moan and came, gripping him so tightly he was sure he’d have bruises all over his back the next day. He collapsed, his head tilting forward to rest against Bak. “I love you,” he whimpered into his shoulder.

He put his hand on Komui’s cheek and tilted his head up, giving him a kiss that almost said _“I missed you”,_ even though they were never really apart. The world didn’t ever stop for them, as much as both of them wished it could so they could have more moments like this. Akuma don’t stop existing, the Earl doesn’t stop trying to wipe everybody from existence just because two humans wanted time to be normal. The world _couldn’t_ ever be normal for two branch heads of the Order. And it never had been.

Bak pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Komui’s.

“I love you too,” he said. “Now go back to HQ so I can sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again, serving up the content that i doubt anyone but myself needed or wanted! again, self-indulgence is the cornerstone of this getting written (lmao). 
> 
> i wrote this over 3 months ago at this point, but was way too nervous to post, but y'know, why not. my hands are totally shaking because i'm STILL nervous, even though i'm determined to post it this time. i hope at least somebody else liked it! thank you for reading this far!!


End file.
